Pirate of the Caribbean Ringtone
by Cynthia03
Summary: Emma and Hook are at the station when Killian's phone goes off and his ringtone is the theme from Pirates of the Caribbean! Emma loses her shit!


Emma and Killian had been sitting in the station for quite some time now. They were waiting for David to call them as he was responsible to check the area after the troll bridge. Emma was responsible for the area near the shores and of course Killian volunteered to go with Emma. They were done earlier than expected and while coming back to the station, stopped at Granny's where they found David having a coffee with his wife. With some scolding from Mary Margaret and Emma, David finally went towards the bridge to fulfill his part of the job.

Emma was busy finishing up some paperwork and had advised Killian not to disturb her. But again, has Killian ever actually listened to her? He had kept asking her questions about the various confusing things in the station and trying to make dinner plans with her. Emma finally struck a deal with him - for every 10 minutes that Killian won't disturb her, she'll award him a kiss. That had finally shut the pirate up and had earned him 3 kisses from Emma.

Emma looked over at her boyfriend, who was reading a book given to him by his new best friend Belle. He kept glancing at the clock in the station every 5 seconds hoping for the 10 minutes to be over. They had been sitting in silence for the past half an hour, with Hook coming up to her at every 10 minutes interval and kissing her.

_This is perfect_ Emma thought. Hook and her had talked a lot - due to their missions, about their past, their insecurities, their fears, their hopes, their dreams, their feelings - basically everything. But this silence was welcome and was comfortable. Once you have had your battles, romances, laughter, and tears with a person, and can sit at the end of the day in complete silence and not feel awkward - you know you love that person.

"I know I'm devilishly handsome Swan but quit with the staring" Killian spoke, without taking his eyes off his book.

"I thought that you would despair if I ever took my eyes off of you" Emma replied.

"Quite the observant aren't you" Hook replied, looking up at her and smiling, remembering that he had said that to her before they climbed that beanstalk together. He glanced at the clock and sighed, _two more minutes to go!_

Emma couldn't help but laugh. This "ruthless and selfish" pirate had been sitting in front of her, cursing at how slow time went by. Emma dropped her pen and walked towards Killian.

Killian raised his eyebrows when Emma snatched the book out of his hands and placed it on the table. She sat down on him, cradling the back of his chair with her legs for support, and placing her hands on his shoulders. It reminded Hook of the second time they had made love, when Emma rode him till both of them came violently.

"Love, two minutes are remaining" Killian said, encircling her waist with his hand and hook.

Smiling, Emma brought her face inches apart from him, their noses touching, but their lips barely touching. Whenever Hook tried to complete the distance between their lips, she moved her head back.

"You're gonna bloody pay for this Swan _tonight _if you don't let me kiss you" Hook warned her.

"You're the one who said there were two minutes remaining" Emma reminded him.

"Gods Emma!" Killian said and cupped her face, almost about to close the distance between them when his phone rang.

_PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN RINGTONE PLAYING_

They both jumped in shock and Emma stood up, laughing.

"Love?" Killian said, confused as to why Emma was laughing.

"The ringtone!" Emma said, tears forming in her eyes and her hand on her belly which was hurting now.

"The what?" Killian asked, smiling as he had never seen her laugh this carefree before.

Unable to speak, Emma pointed at his phone, which was still ringing Captain Jack Sparrow's tune.

"The talking device? The phone?" Killian said, wanting to know the reason of his Swan's amusement.

"The music that the phone is playing?" Killian said, using his excellent deduction skills.

Emma nodded, and took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Her entire face had gone red and was smeared with tear stains. Her belly hurt when she even took the smallest of breaths.

Hook finally picked up the phone once Emma was done laughing and trying to calm herself.

"Mate" Killian spoke.

"Hook it's not here. Tell Emma that she isn't picking her phone up. And tell her that I'm going to the loft, Mary Margaret is mad at me"

Hook reassured David that he would pass on the message to his daughter and dropped the phone on the desk.

"Who put this for you?" Emma asked.

"What? Oh, I think the lad did. He was playing with my phone this morning at Granny's"

"Oh Henry! This was too good!" Emma said, her laughter finally stopped.

Looking at Killian's confused expression Emma explained him the Pirates of the Caribbean and promised him that they'll watch it once they get home tonight.

"Is the pirate better looking than me?" Killian asked.

"Johnny Depp, um, mayyybbbeeee" Emma said, dragging the 'maybe' to mock the pirate.

"I bet he can't do this" Killian said pushed Emma till she was lying on her back on the desk. Hook climbed on her and kissed her passionately, throwing off all the things on her desk which landed on the floor beside them, joined later by the pirate's jacket and Emma's jacket.

Emma was unbuttoning his shirt, praying that no one decides to come to the sheriff station now, when Hook's phone rang again. Emma broke the kiss and her hands flew to her mouth and she started laughing again. This time, Hook laughed along with her, not on the ringtone (as he still wasn't sure what the movie was about and who the bloody hell was this Johnny Depp who was supposed to be better looking than him!) but because his Swan was lying underneath him, laughing carefree and without any restraints, and Hook made a promise to himself that he would never change his ringtone if it resulted in such a reaction from Emma.


End file.
